There are many types of dispensers that are available for dispensing a plurality of fluid components. These fluid components include chemically reactive resins, a resin and a hardener, various sealants, caulk, even toothpaste, etc. One such dispenser that is widely commercially available includes a typical caulking gun ordinarily used for dispensing various types of single component materials such as caulk or silicone sealants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,091 describes a dual product dispenser particularly suited for dispensing and mixing a pair of fluid products such as chemically reactive resins. The dual product dispenser employs a fixed hollow delivery tube extending through the interior of the front chamber that receives a post mounted on the rear wall of the rear chamber. As a force is applied to the rear chamber, the dispenser dispenses two fluid products as the forward movement of the rear chamber moves an annular disc shaped piston to force a first fluid product out of the forward chamber. A rear partition wall spaced from the inside surface of the cylindrical wall functions as a piston for forcing a second fluid product out from the rear chamber. A partial vacuum is created by the sliding engagement between chamber walls for making a "suck back" effect to reduce unwanted dripping from the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,261 also discloses a dual dispenser but one which provides for an air intake to prevent the formation of a vacuum during operation.
Another patent of interest is French Patent 2,708,574 which shows a dispenser with a first component enclosed in a first chamber and a second component enclosed in a second chamber. Both chambers fluidly communicate with their respective nozzles. The first chamber is bounded by an outer wall which includes a channel extended about its base. The second chamber is also bounded by an inner wall but includes a helical thread extending its entire length. The second chamber which is also bounded by a top wall can be moved through the first chamber as the inner wall is rotated to cause the helical thread to pass through the channel.
Still other examples of various dispensers are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,203; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,140; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,056; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,283; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,745; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,760; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,124; U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,463; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,236; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,612; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,645.
There still exists a need for a multi-component dispenser that is simple in design and economical to manufacture. Preferably, such a dispenser would include a single container wall and not require separate containers for each component. A conduit would allow fluid communication between the second chamber and a nozzle that also receives fluid product from the first chamber. An extension member would allow for substantially a synchronous discharge of the two fluid products from both chambers. Additionally, the multi-component dispenser would include the flexibility to allow for more than two chambers in applications where three or more fluid products require mixing in specific amounts. The conduit may be divided and extended to allow for fluid communication while at the same time maintaining the fluid products separate in individual chambers.